Luna's First Kiss
by macabrebabydoll
Summary: Over the summer, Neville gives Luna her first kiss.


When I wake up the first thing I see is the charmed paper cranes above my bed. They fly around in slow circles and squawk very quietly. Sometimes if you can't sleep it can be a bit irritating, but mostly it's just peaceful. My room is painted light yellow, like the springtime sunshine. Looking out the window at the nice weather, I stretch the sleepiness out of my arms and blink the dust out of my eyes. I brush my long hair out, which takes a while, but it just gives me more time to wake up. I put on my turnip earrings and colourful glass bead bracelet my mum made me years ago and I'm ready for anything!

The smell of pancakes is starting to float up from the kitchen, and I can practically taste the blueberries I picked yesterday. I skip down the stairs and into the dining room and kitchen area. My dad's wearing a tattered yellow robe.

"I'm gonna go outside until breakfast's ready, okay?" My dad gives a wave over his shoulder and continues humming to himself.

I go out to the sunny garden and walk around the flowers for a while. The light breeze playfully swishes my nightgown around. It reminds me of something! I go to the side of the house to get my hula hoop, it's my favourite thing to do in the morning. Nothing like some good hip circles to wake you up! I sing the song I have in my head as I swing the hoop around my waist.

"_It's a sunny day in heaven_

_And no one is around_

_To open the gates_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_My fairweather friend."_

My thoughts stray to Neville and I can't help but sigh. My heart feels like a piece of lightly buttered pumpernickel toast.

"Breakfast's ready, pumpkin!" My hula hoop drops instantly and I run for the kitchen door. I sit down in my favourite seat, the extra cushiony one, as my dad slides a couple blueberry pancakes onto my plate. I have them plain, not wanting the fruit's taste to be disguised by the maple. I take a big bite of the top pancake (I eat them with my hands, because it's more fun that way). It's warm and heavenly. The blueberries are fresh and juicy. I take a sip of my grapefruit juice to wash it down. Yes, this is going to be a good day. I have three hours until Neville comes over, what to do...

After breakfast I get my bikini on and lay out in the garden. I use an anti-uv spell on my skin and then soak up the rays. Until it's about the time Neville shows up I'll just lay here, watch the clouds and the flowers blowing in the wind... Maybe I'll do some hula hooping... Or maybe I'll just take a little nap...

I wake up to my dad shaking me, saying, "Your boyfriend Neville will be here any time now."

"Dad, I've told you he's just a friend." I role my eyes. _But how I wish. _ My mind wanders as I march myself upstairs. I pick out a cute lime green top and my capris pants to wear. Perfect! Just as I finish dressing I hear a knock on the back door. I trot downstairs as quickly as I can without tripping myself. I open the door and Neville smiles shyly. He's so sweet I can't help but give him a big hug. I always feel so safe in his surprisingly strong arms.

"Hello, Luna!" he says giggling. "Oh, I brought you something." He reaches in his pocket and takes out a red, pentagonal tin. I open it up and find a mixture of all my favourite dried fruit! "I grew them myself. And dried them."

"Oh, Neville!" I work up the courage and give him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You're too nice," he says blushing. "So, what've you got planned for today?"

"You'll see!" I take his hand and lead him up to my bedroom. I kick my bathing suit into the corner and sit us down in the middle of the floor. "I got a new record last weekend I thought you'd like." I put the record on and the music starts drifting around the room.

"Care to dance?" He stands up and offers me his hand. We start waltzing to the music. The song could have lasted a few seconds or a few hours and I wouldn't have known the difference. When the song ends we stand together awkwardly, not wanting to let each other go. I finally do what I've been wanting to for a couple years. I lean in and kissed him on the lips. He seems surprised at first, but eventually he starts kissing me back. I get the toast-like feeling in my chest again, and I realize Neville is the only person who gives me that feeling.

After I know not how long, we part our kiss. "Come with me." I say. "I want to show you something." Still holding hands I lead him downstairs. "Remember the sunflower seeds you gave me at the end of the school year?" He nods at me and I lead him outside and into the garden. Standing proudly in front of us is a patch of tall, beautiful sunflowers. In front of them, several stones are arranged into a heart.

Neville grabs me by the waist and pulls me into another, more passionate kiss. From the window I hear my dad say, "I knew it.". Nothing could ruin the moment though and I ignored the chuckles from behind us.

Later that night, I lay down in my bed, thinking over what a wonderful day I had. I pull the soft covers up to my shoulders and listen to my paper cranes singing. I think of Neville's sweet smile as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
